The Science of Seduction: Lesson One
by Eowin Symbelmine
Summary: "Eu sou um cérebro, Watson. O resto de mim é meramente um apêndice." Sherlock vai descobrir que essa afirmação não pode ser mais aplicada a si com tanto vigor. Watson x Sherlock, e algumas cenas de Mycroft X Lestrade.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **Essa fanfic foi baseada na série "Sherlock", da BBC, que já é baseada na obra de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Mas o universo da fic pertence às mentes brilhantes e malignas de Steven Moffat (a.k.a. The Great Devil) e de 3 Mark Gatiss(imo) 3.

Os trechos em **_itálico e negrito_** são SMSs.

Ah, e óbvio, em se tratando de uma fic saída da mente maligna e perversa de Miss Eowin, ela é YAOI. Enjoy \o/

**PARTE I – PEEK-A-BOO, I SEE YOU**

Watson subiu os degraus de dois em dois, querendo chegar logo em casa e tomar uma ducha. Junho em Londres era insuportável; o ar abafado e úmido que soprava do Tâmisa tornava a cidade uma grande estufa.

Antes mesmo de entrar no prédio, ele já sabia que seu companheiro estava em casa, e em um humor melancólico. Era possível ouvir da porta que Sherlock tocava violino, uma sonata doce e triste, que escorria escada abaixo, em direção à Baker Street. Balançou a cabeça com amargor. Desde o desaparecimento de Irene Adler, ele estava nessa disposição sombria, mas não admitia estar abalado. Watson sentia-se inquieto, insatisfeito, ao ver o amigo nesse estado. Ele tentava disfarçar, mas sabia que o que sentia era, no fundo, ciúmes. Se fosse ele a desaparecer, ficaria Sherlock nesse estado lastimável? John temia a resposta, mas temia ainda mais o fato de tal questionamento ter-lhe passado pela mente.

Entrou na sala de estar em silêncio, os olhos presos na figura esguia que tocava violino displicentemente encostado na janela. Sem voltar-se nem parar de tocar, Sherlock falou, a guisa de cumprimento.

- Isso foi rápido. – Watson deu um meio sorriso enquanto ia até a cozinha, servir-se de água gelada.

- Bem, as férias escolares começaram hoje, e ela quer viajar com os filhos e o marido. – John falava de sua terapeuta – Ela deixou-me com um sermão breve e a tarefa de, até o retorno dela para a nossa próxima sessão, eu elaborar uma teoria sobre o porquê de meus relacionamentos amorosos falharem miseravelmente.

- Hum. – Sherlock resmungou, mas John foi capaz de ver a sombra de um sorriso no rosto do amigo. Estranhamente, isso fez ele sentir-se mais leve.

- Se você não se importa, eu vou tomar um banho. A sessão foi curta, mas um tanto intensa, e está um calor pior do que o dos piores dias no Afeganistão. – Sherlock apenas assentiu, sem parar de tocar nem um instante. John foi até o pequeno banheiro que os dois compartilhavam, sem se preocupar em passar a tranca. A sra. Hudson tinha seu próprio banheiro, e Sherlock era muito cheio de pudores para entrar no cômodo tendo certeza da nudez de John. O médico tirou as roupas suadas e ligou o chuveiro no frio. A água gelada sempre o ajudava a colocar os pensamentos em ordem, e depois do que sua terapeuta falara, ele tinha muito em que pensar.

- John, você tem certeza mesmo de que não está sabotando inconscientemente seus namoros? – ele dera uma risada constrangida – Eu falo sério. Toda vez que uma relação começa a ficar séria, aparece um novo caso para o Sr. Holmes e você abandona tudo. – ela ergueu a mão, impedindo-o de retrucar – Eu sei o que você vai me dizer: ele é egocêntrico, mimado, mas é um viciado em recuperação e seu melhor amigo, portanto é sua obrigação largar tudo para ajuda-lo. Só quero que você se pergunte uma coisa, John, até nossa próxima sessão: você tem plena certeza de que amizade é tudo o que sente pelo jovem Sr. Holmes?

Watson suspirou quando o jato gelado atingiu os músculos doloridos e tensos das costas. Ele realmente tinha _muito_ no que pensar.

Na sala de estar, Sherlock arranhava o violino, desatento. Sabia que John andava preocupado com o desânimo e a melancolia dele, mas os interpretava erroneamente. Seu tolo amigo pensava que ele estava _apaixonado_ pela Mulher. Achava que seu humor depressivo se devia a isso, quando a questão, embora relacionada, era diferente. Irene Adler mandara alguns dardos muito bem afiados, que souberam penetrar nas minúsculas fendas da armadura emocional do detetive. Quando se conheceram, ela dissera que, quem quer que tivesse acertado seu rosto com aquele soco, devia amá-lo, pois cuidara para não machucar nenhuma de suas feições mais atraentes – e ele viu o desconforto de John ao ouvir aquela afirmação. Mais tarde, em casa, ele lembrou com embaraço que, no calor da altercação física, quando John lhe dera uma gravata, mantendo-o agachado e subjugando-o com o corpo pequeno, ele achara a sensação do contato próximo dos corpos... agradável. Mas como tinha a tendência de fazer com os próprios sentimentos, relegou-os a uma sala esquecida e empoeirada de seu Palácio da Memória. Sherlock Holmes era capaz de destrinchar e desvendar os sentimentos de qualquer um, menos os seus próprios.

Como na reunião com Irene no gabinete de Mycroft, em que descobrira que a dominatrix nutria sentimentos por ele. Ela chamou-o de "O Virgem", certamente referindo-se ao aspecto físico da questão, mas acertando sem querer outro de seus afiados dardos. A questão não era apenas física, mas emocional. Sherlock nunca sentira interesse ou desejo por outro ser humano, nem mesmo durante os anos de sua adolescência. Sua mente sempre subjugou seu corpo, e ele não sentia nem mesmo a necessidade de tocar-se. Ele nem ao menos tinha ideia se preferia mulheres ou homens; a visão de um corpo nu nunca lhe despertara qualquer tipo de reação. A ideia de contato físico lhe era, normalmente, repulsiva.

Com a exceção de John. Sherlock não se importava de tocá-lo casualmente, ou de ser tocado por ele.

Nesse ponto, Sherlock estranhou a quietude que vinha do banheiro. Watson sempre cantava no banho, invariavelmente. Antigas baladas românticas, rock dos anos 80, clássicos dos Beatles... John tinha uma voz clara e afinada, e Sherlock gostava de ficar sentado na sala em silêncio, ouvindo a voz do outro sobrepor-se ao ruído da água. Esse silêncio era uma quebra perturbadora na rotina. E se John tivesse colapsado durante o banho? Talvez a água fria sobre o corpo quente houvesse provocado um choque térmico. Ele resolveu espiar, apenas para se certificar de que o amigo estava bem. Ou foi o que disse para si.

O detetive abriu sem ruído a porta do banheiro. Dentro do box de vidro, sob o forte jato da ducha e de costas para a porta, John ensaboava os cabelos curtos com vigor. Sherlock pegou-se observando o corpo do amigo. Apesar de baixo e aparentemente magro, o corpo de John era forte e bem constituído. Os ombros eram largos e musculosos, e o torso se estreitava suavemente em direção aos quadris. Sherlock observava, hipnotizado, uma série de longas cicatrizes que cortava a pele dourada das costas do médico, e que ele imediatamente reconheceu como sendo de uma chibata de três pontas, instrumento comum de tortura e punição. Ele viu John virar-se devagar, enquanto tirava a espuma do cabelo. Apreciou o sabão escorrendo pelo peito esculpido do amigo, prestando atenção na cicatriz em forma de estrela onde ele tomara o tiro no ombro esquerdo, e outra cicatriz que ainda não conhecia, que atravessava o osso pélvico no lado direito. Viu Watson suspirar e esfregar os olhos, abrindo-os e dando de cara com o detetive parado na porta do banheiro.

- Sherlock! – ele gritou, ultrajado, ao ver o amigo em pé, de braços cruzados, com a cabeça levemente inclinada e um rubor leve nas maçãs do rosto – Que diabos você está fazendo aí?

- Você não estava cantando. – Sherlock respondeu, em voz baixa. Pigarreou e continuou, ao sentir a voz firmar-se. – Você sempre canta no banho, então achei que poderia ter passado mal.

- Bom, - John respondeu, virando de costas – agora que viu que eu estou vivo, pode por favor me dar licença?

- Claro. – Sherlock bateu a porta e encostou-se na parede com um suspiro. Sentia-se... estranho. Baixou o olhar e viu algo que nunca vira em suas três décadas de vida: seu corpo finalmente se rebelava contra sua mente.

**SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW**

- Maldição! – John resmungou, esmurrando os azulejos do banheiro. O que dera em Sherlock, o pudico e puritano Sherlock, para invadir o banheiro daquele jeito? "Você não estava cantando", uma ova! E há quanto tempo ele estaria parado ali? Trêmulo, John lembrou da posição de Sherlock, olhando-o como se ele fosse um de seus experimentos forenses, aquele olhar intenso, penetrante e analítico nos olhos azuis-acinzentados. Quando fora flagrado, ele corara de leve, adoravelmente. John suspendeu sua corrente de pensamentos; desde quando passara a achar Sherlock "adorável"? Ele sentiu uma sensação familiar no ventre e um calafrio desceu por sua espinha. – Ah, merda. Porque a droga da minha terapeuta sempre acerta? – ele resmungou, já levando a mão para resolver seu (não tão) pequeno problema.

**SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW**

N/A: Então... só uma coisinha que passou pelos meus processos mentais durante dois dias que fiquei sem computador no trabalho. Ela é uma fic relativamente curtinha, em sete partes, mas vai ter continuação depois, e outras fics no mesmo universo. Porque pensar em John e Sherlock, e em Mycroft e Lestrade makes me hot *o*

E quem me convenceu a entrar de cabeça nesse universo foi, como sempre, minha sista ARWEEN GRANGER. Então, amada, essa história é tua, assim como todas as outras johnlocks e mystrades que estão por vir.

Essa cena do banho eu consegui escrever ouvindo a indignação na voz do Martin Freeman. He's such a cutie *o*

Estou terminando o cap VIII de Can You Feel, juro pra vocês D= Mas é uma fic pura demais para os pensamentos sujos que andam tomando minha cabeça ultimamente, huahuahuahua.

Deha mata!

Eowin


	2. Chapter 2

PARTE II – LATE NIGHT

John demorou-se um pouco mais no banho, para acalmar-se completamente e livrar-se de quaisquer evidências que seu colega pudesse usar contra ele. Para não despertar "preocupações", cantou sem muito entusiasmo _Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds_. Saindo do chuveiro, enxugou-se com vigor e vestiu uma calça larga de moletom e uma regata, sem intenção nenhuma de deixar Baker Street novamente naquela sexta-feira infernal. Ia pedir uma tele entrega e desligar seu cérebro em frente à televisão por um par de horas. Deixaria para pensar em suas recentes descobertas quando deitasse em seu quarto, sozinho e em silêncio.

- Sherlock? – ele chamou ao sair do banheiro, esfregando os cabelos com uma toalha. – O que acha de comida indiana? – a sala de estar estava vazia, bem como a cozinha. John franziu a testa e dirigiu-se ao quarto do detetive, que estava com a porta entreaberta. Ele bateu e esperou um pouco. Nenhuma resposta. – Sherlock? – chamou novamente. Ao ficar ainda sem réplica, empurrou com leveza a porta do quarto, entrando no cômodo fresco e às escuras.

A janela estava fechada, e o ar condicionado ligado no máximo. Na cama, encolhido em posição fetal e enroscado num lençol, ainda completamente vestido, jazia Sherlock, parecendo profundamente adormecido. John espantou-se que ele pudesse ter pego num sono tão pesado em um intervalo de poucos minutos. Mas, também, os hábitos de sono de Sherlock eram completamente irregulares, e o médico não tinha como saber há quantos dias o colega não dormia direito. John aproximou-se da cama, notando que, apesar da temperatura baixa do quarto, Sherlock estava corado, e cachos suados do cabelo negro colavam-se à testa e à nuca. Preocupado ele estendeu a mão, para ver se o detetive não estava febril. O gesto profissional tornou-se uma carícia terna, enquanto John afastava o cabelo úmido da fronte do outro. Passou a mão de leve sobre uma das maçãs do rosto, sentindo o contraste entre a pele quase glabra de Sherlock e a sua própria, onde a sombra da barba por fazer arranhava constantemente. Com um suspiro, John curvou-se e tirou os sapatos de Sherlock, ajeitando-o melhor na cama. O detetive murmurou no sono, um som grave e satisfeito, que arrancou um sorriso do médico. John ajeitou uma colcha de tartan sobre o corpo do outro e deu uma última olhada antes de sair do quarto.

- Seu grandessíssimo idiota. – ele murmurou, ao deixar o quarto. Só não sabia se falava de Sherlock ou dele próprio.

**SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW**

Depois de pedir uma quantidade absurda de comida indiana, Watson passou algumas horas sentado, apreciando o silêncio que tomava o 221b da Baker Street.

Ele decidiu que detestava o silêncio.

Depois de relutar um pouco, John tomou uma decisão e pegou seu celular.

**_Harry, podemos conversar? – JW_**

**_Deus, John, o que eu fiz agora? – HW_**

**_O mundo não gira em torno do seu umbigo, Harriet. O problema é comigo. – JW_**

**_Bom, por que você não conversa com seu detetive de estimação? – HW_**

**_Você é insuportavelmente ciumenta. O problema tem a ver com ele. Por favor, Harry. – JW_**

**_Harry? – JW_**

**_Eu encontro você aí no Speedy's amanhã pela manhã. Tenho que levar Clara ao médico bem cedo, podemos tomar café juntos. 08 horas. – HW_**

**_Obrigado. Vejo você lá. – JW_**

John deu um suspiro, já antecipando as dificuldades da conversa com a irmã teimosa e ciumenta. Começava a se arrepender de ter cogitado conversar com Harry. Mas ele não tinha mais niguém com quem contar, além da irmã... e de Sherlock.

John decidiu tomar uma grande dose de conhaque, para impedir-se de ficar revirando na cama a noite toda.

**SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW**

Eram duas e meia da manhã quando Sherlock acordou, sentindo-se satisfeito e letárgico como um grande felino. Então, a lembrança do porquê de sentir-se assim tomou conta de sua mente, e ele sentou-se na cama de supetão. Olhou para baixo e viu a prova do que fizera manchando as calças pretas. Enfiou o punho fechado na boca e mordeu-o com força, impedindo que uma gargalhada histérica escapasse de seus lábios. Sentia-se com 15 anos. Definitivamente, agira como um adolescente na tarde anterior: espiara John no banho, experimentara a sua primeira ereção e, por Deus, masturbara-se pela primeira vez em sua vida, enquanto ouvia John cantar _Lucy in the Sky_ no chuveiro.

Outra onda de gargalhadas ameaçou escapar, fazendo com que ele mordesse o punho com mais força, e sentisse o gosto metálico de sangue. Bom, já era. Nunca mais sua mente conseguiria ter o controle perfeito e absoluto de seu corpo novamente. Tinha que admitir, no entanto, que o orgasmo lhe proporcionara uma sensação que nenhuma droga jamais conseguira – e ele experimentara praticamente todos os tipos de entorpecentes em seus anos de viciado. Era uma sensação de poder, de plenitude, que culminara numa explosão tal que o levara a dormir oito horas direto, sem nem se mexer. Só tivera tempo de enrolar-se no lençol e –

Sherlock reparou na colcha de tartan. Ele sabia que a colcha estava, até então, sobre a cadeira ao lado da penteadeira. A Sra. Hudson a deixara ali há mais de uma semana, e ele em nenhum momento a tocara. E seus sapatos. Ele tinha a nítida lembrança de cair no sono de sapatos, pois ainda cogitara, preguiçosamente, tirá-los para não sujar os lençóis, antes de escorregar para a inconsciência. Seus sapatos estavam agora perfeitamente alinhados ao lado da porta.

No que mais será que John mexera, e quanto ele vira e deduzira?

Sherlock espreguiçou-se e pegou o celular, olhando a hora. Pensou por um momento antes de mandar um texto.

**_Precisamos conversar. – SH_**

**_Vá dormir, Sherlock. É o que as pessoas normais estão fazendo a esta hora. – Lestrade_**

**_Besteira. Eu sei que Mycroft comprou tíquetes para a ópera. Vocês devem ter chegado em casa há pouco. – SH_**

**_Então você também sabe, querido irmão, que está atrapalhando a minha noite. Vá incomodar o bom doutor Watson. – MH_**

**_Lestrade, não deixe Mycroft te impedir de ler esta mensagem. Eu preciso conversar sobre John. – SH_**

**_Em que tipo de encrenca você se meteu agora, Sherlock? – Lestrade_**

**_Uma bem grande. – SH_**

**_Vocês, Holmes, foram colocados no mundo com o único propósito de acabar com a minha paz de espírito. E como eu sei que tem um grampo no meu celular, sim, Mycroft, isso inclui você. Amanhã de manhã eu passo aí. – Lestrade_**

**_E não se preocupe, não direi uma palavra a John. – Lestrade_**

Sherlock atirou o celular na mesa de cabeceira e jogou-se de novo na cama, enroscado na colcha. O melhor a fazer era arquivar o problema temporariamente em algum recesso escondido de sua mente, e tentar conciliar o sono de novo.

**SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW**

Do outro lado de Londres, Lestrade largava o celular no criado-mudo, afrouxando o laço da gravata borboleta do smoking, erguendo o olhar para Mycroft, ainda parado do outro lado da cama. Mycroft tirava as brancas luvas com deliberada calma, sem olhar para o inspetor. Lestrade bufou.

- Vamos lá, fale.

- Não quero acabar com a sua paz de espírito, Gregory. – ele respondeu, com um sorriso de lado, enquanto largava as luvas sobre os travesseiros alvos. Lestrade cruzou o quarto e começou a desatar a gravata do outro.

- A minha paz de espírito foi ameaçada na primeira vez em que prendi Sherlock, e acabou de vez na ocasião do nosso primeiro... sequestro. – ele falou, colocando as mãos nos ombros de Mycroft – Eu já me resignei a uma vida totalmente insana e desprovida de rotina. – Mycroft sorriu, inclinando a cabeça e passando a mão na lapela do smoking de Lestrade.

- E isso não é maravilhoso? – falou, antes de puxar o inspetor para um beijo terno.

**SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW**

N/A: Mystrade... tem como não amar?

Obviamente dedicado a minha única leitora/reviewer/beta reader Arween Granger, minha sista. Sistas gotta stick togetha!

Eu tive uma crise de riso pavorosa escrevendo esta cena do Sherlock acordando na cama todo gozado, e tendo que morder o punho pra não berrar. Quando eu tenho uma ideia muito boa no meio da madrugada, eu tenho que fazer a mesma coisa, hehehehehe.

Deha mata o/

Eowin


	3. Chapter 3

PARTE III – A LITTTLE LESS CONVERSATION

John acordou cedo, sentindo-se um caco. Tinha que se colocar em ordem antes de descer para encontrar a irmã na cafeteria. Com um grunhido, arrastou-se para fora da cama e desceu até o banheiro. A porta de Sherlock estava escancarada, e o quarto, vazio. John ficou ruminando onde diabos o outro podia ter se metido, enquanto fazia a barba e se vestia.

Encontrou o detetive na sala de estar, enrolado em seu lençol branco, digitando furiosamente no laptop, recostado no grande sofá. Pelo contorno, era capaz de ver que Sherlock estava nu por baixo do lençol. Sentiu o sangue afluir ao rosto – e a outra parte de sua anatomia, também. Pigarreou e desejou bom dia. Sherlock ergueu o olhar, e John viu um rubor leve tomar as bochechas dele.

- Bom dia, John. Sinto muito ter apagado daquele jeito.

- Seja sincero: há quantos dias você não dormia? – Sherlock resmungou, e John apenas ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Dois dias.

- Bom, não faça mais isso, ou eu vou ser obrigado a sedar você. – John parou a meio caminho da porta, e voltou-se – Você dormiu muito rápido, ontem, e por muito tempo. _Por favor_, Sherlock, me diga que você não tomou nada que não devia.

- Não! – Sherlock respondeu, parecendo ultrajado e embaraçado ao mesmo tempo. – Eu experimentei um... método alternativo de relaxamento, envolvendo automassagem e exercícios. É bastante eficaz. – Não era uma mentira, Sherlock pensou. Apenas uma distorção da realidade. – Pensei, inclusive, em adotar como rotina. – E isso era _totalmente_ verdade.

- Bom. – John respondeu, com um sorriso doce. Ele pareceu reparar, então, no pequeno corte na mão esquerda do detetive. – O que foi isso na sua mão?

- Uma consequência benigna de um experimento. Eu estava medindo a força necessária para uma mordida arrancar sangue sem que houvesse laceração profunda da carne. – John balançou a cabeça em descrença, mas sabendo que Sherlock era bem capaz de uma loucura dessas.

- Eu vou tomar café com a minha irmã aqui no Speedy's, está bem? Qualquer emergência, me mande uma mensagem.

- Me traga um café quando voltar.

- Eu devo demorar um bocado. – John respondeu, descendo as escadas.

- Eu espero! – Sherlock gritou. O detetive largou-se contra as almofadas do sofá ao ouvir a porta bater. – Eu espero o tempo que for preciso.

**SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW**

John acomodou-se em uma mesa ao lado da janela para esperar a irmã. Ainda aguardava quando viu um veículo preto familiar parar na porta do 221b. Mas, ao contrário do que esperava, quem desceu do veículo não foi Mycroft, e sim Lestrade. Ele ainda inclinou-se e falou algo para o motorista, batendo a porta em seguida. O carro arrancou, enquanto Lestrade entrava no prédio. Ótimo, John pensou. Um bom caso manteria Sherlock distraído enquanto ele tentava resolver o imbróglio em que se metera.

Viu quando Harry saltou de um táxi, atraindo alguns olhares. Sua irmã era uma mulher realmente bela, com os cabelos loiros cascateando pelos ombros e o corpo atlético e esguio; e quando estava junto com Clara, com sua beleza morena e curvilínea, o choque era em dobro. John realmente esperava que a experiência de sua irmã pudesse ser de alguma valia em seu caso.

- Olá, irmãozinho. – Harry beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça, como se ele tivesse 5 anos de idade, e sentou-se diante dele. – Você está com uma cara horrível. – John carranqueou, enquanto a garçonete servia o café e dois pratos de ovos com bacon, salsichas e torradas.

- Obrigado. Você, por outro lado, está linda. Clara está bem? Você comentou que ia leva-la ao médico.

- Tudo bem. É um especialista em fertilização _in vitro_. – John arregalou os olhos, parando uma garfada de ovos a meio caminho da boca. – Nós duas decidimos dar o grande passo. John Watson, você está a ponto de se tornar titio.

John esqueceu seus problemas por um momento e se lançou feliz nos braços da irmã. Ela e a esposa vinham discutindo há anos a possibilidade de um filho, e agora parecia que finalmente haviam se acertado quanto a _quem_ deveria gerar o bebê – o que era o motivo maior de discussão. Harriet aceitou os parabéns do irmão com os olhos marejados, e tomou um gole de café antes de prosseguir.

- Bem, mas foi _você_ quem me chamou aqui, John. O que aconteceu? Você e Sherlock brigaram? Ou finalmente se acertaram? – ela falou, em tom de mofa. Mas, diante do silêncio embaraçado de John, e ao ver que ele fitava com firmeza o açucareiro, ela recostou-se na cadeira, em choque. – John, o que foi que houve, exatamente?

E tudo estourou para fora de John num jorro. Relatou em voz baixa como a terapeuta o acusara de sabotar seus namoros em favor de sua relação com Sherlock, como ele pegara o outro o espiando no banho, a reação que isso lhe provocara, como acabara por masturbar-se pensando no amigo, como acariciara a face dele enquanto ele dormia, preocupado com sua saúde. Despejou tudo o que o irritava, preocupava e encantava em relação a Sherlock. Quando parou de falar, sentiu como se tivesse acabado de descarregar um piano de cauda de suas costas; estava trêmulo, exausto e muito, muito aliviado.

- Parece que você se meteu numa encrenca e tanto, John. Sherlock é completamente louco. – John ergueu o olhar com uma ponta de irritação. – Você sabe que é verdade. Ele mesmo admite ser um sociopata. Mas você é mais louco ainda, irmão, se está atraído por ele.

- É... mais que isso. Eu nunca senti atração por homens, Harry. Eu gosto, ou pelo menos gostava, de mulheres.

- E eu costumava trepar com qualquer coisa que usasse calças na faculdade, até conhecer a Susan, minha primeira namorada, lembra? Não se prenda a questões de gênero, John. Você gostava daquelas _pessoas_ que, por acaso, eram mulheres. E agora, você gosta de uma pessoa que, por acaso, é um homem. Um belo e completamente insano homem. – o celular de Harry vibrou e ela olhou pela janela, de onde viu Clara acenando de dentro de um táxi. – Eu tenho que ir, John. Meu único conselho pra você é: não minta. Você sabe da mania irritante do seu amigo de descobrir a verdade e jogá-la na nossa cara nos momentos mais inoportunos.

Dando-lhe um beijo suave no rosto, Harry partiu. John gemeu e deixou a cabeça cair com um baque sobre a mesa. Ouviu então seu celular tocar.

**_Entre no carro. Precisamos conversar. – MH_**

Ele olhou pela janela e viu o carro preto, o motorista segurando a porta de trás aberta. Com um suspiro, amaldiçoou os irmãos Holmes e foi se encontrar com a sombra da Rainha.

**SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW**

Lestrade subira ruidosamente as escadas do 221b, esperando não ter nenhuma surpresa desagradável.

- Sherlock? Você está decente?

- Muito engraçado, Lestrade. – a voz de barítono soou aborrecida, e Lestrade seguiu o som até a sala de estar, onde encontrou o detetive prostrado no sofá, enrolado no lençol, com os pés nus apoiados na mesa de café.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Sherlock, coloque umas calças! – ele falou, sentando-se na poltrona de John. Sherlock limitou-se a encará-lo. Lestrade suspirou. - Está bem, está bem. O que foi que aconteceu? – Sherlock ficou em silêncio por um momento, fitando o teto, antes de encarar o inspetor.

- Como você acabou envolvido com Mycroft?

- O que isso tem a ver com o assunto?

- Tudo. Como foi que vocês se envolveram? Como foi que você se deu conta de que sentia atração por ele? Como... como foi que vocês reagiram um ao outro? – ele disparou as perguntas no seu ritmo de interrogatório, aquele que dizia que sua língua não tinha capacidade de acompanhar a velocidade vertiginosa de seu pensamento, ao mesmo tempo em que se sentava na beirada do sofá, enrolando-se com mais firmeza no lençol, as mãos tensas. Lestrade suspirou.

- É realmente difícil de dizer. Quando nós dois passamos a colaborar um com o outro, tentando manter o seu traseiro a salvo, acabamos nos tornando amigos. A culpa é toda sua. – ele falou, apontando um dedo acusador para Sherlock – Quando minha esposa me deixou, ele me ofereceu conforto, e até mesmo me ajudou a evitar algumas... bobagens que eu fiquei prestes a fazer. Então, numa noite, eu acabei bebendo além da conta; e naquela época eu bebia demais, mesmo... e eu estava realmente disposto a deitar na parte mais escura da linha do trem e simplesmente esperar que o comboio fizesse o serviço por mim. Mas Mycroft me encontrou, através da CCTV. Eu estava cambaleando por um beco qualquer no East End, e quando olhei, lá estava ele. Simplesmente parado, com as duas mãos naquele guarda-chuva estúpido, a cabeça inclinada, me observando em silêncio. Eu achei que estava delirando, então fui até ele, bêbado como um gambá, e o abracei, começando a chorar. Ele me pegou pelo braço e simplesmente falou "Vamos para casa, Gregory". Eu desabei no banco de trás do carro, e grunhi que não queria ficar sozinho na porcaria do meu flat. Ele me ajeitou deitado no banco, sentou-se no outro lado e respondeu "E quem falou que era para a _sua_ casa?". Nesse ponto, eu apaguei completamente, e acordei no outro dia, no quarto de hóspedes dele. Todas as minhas roupas estavam no closet, meus artigos de higiene pessoal no banheiro, e até mesmo a foto da minha família estava na mesa de cabeceira. – Lestrade balançou a cabeça, sorrindo com a lembrança. Sherlock apoiara o rosto nas mãos cruzadas, olhando intensamente o policial. – Eu praticamente me arrastei até a sala de jantar, onde seu irmão estava, perfeitamente vestido, lendo o jornal e tomando uma xícara de chá. Eu perguntei pra ele o que diabos significava aquilo, e ele só respondeu, sem nem erguer os olhos do jornal, "É mais fácil do que ter que vigiar seu flat _e_ seu escritório diariamente, só pra me certificar de que você não tentou se matar de novo". E... eu fiquei. Vi que as palavras de conforto dele não eram apenas palavras vazias. Nós começamos a passar um pouco mais de tempo juntos, e um dia, durante uma conversa, eu me dei conta de que, ao invés de prestar atenção no assunto, eu passara o tempo todo olhando a boca de Mycroft e imaginando como seria beijá-lo. E foi o que eu fiz. E devo dizer, foi a primeira vez que vi seu irmão sem saber como reagir de imediato. Claro, isso durou apenas uns dez segundos. Logo ele estava pulando em cima de mim, e...

- Sem tanto detalhes! – Sherlock interrompeu, corando. Lestrade deu uma gargalhada e ficou em silêncio, esperando a reação do cunhado. – Lestrade... meu corpo sempre foi um mero apêndice do meu cérebro. Eu o condicionei a aguentar fome, sede, sono; tudo em prol da minha mente, do meu trabalho. Sempre fui capaz de controlar as necessidades naturais do meu corpo, dentro de limites razoáveis. Meu trabalho sempre me tomou tanto tempo e energia que eu nunca tinha experimentado nenhum tipo de... _desejo_. Nem mesmo durante meus primeiros anos de adolescência. Eu nunca tive _necessidades_ físicas, ou mesmo sentimentais. – Sherlock respirou fundo, fixando o olhar no tapete da sala. – E agora, parece que eu adquiri o péssimo hábito de tê-las, e todas relacionadas ao meu melhor amigo.

Lestrade não podia dizer que estava surpreso ou chocado com o que Sherlock relatara. Ele já vira vezes demais a dinâmica entre eles, e sabia que era só questão de tempo até que um dos dois se desse conta. Mas sempre colocara suas apostas no bom doutor, sabendo o quão cego Sherlock conseguia ser em questões sentimentais. Perguntou-se quais foram as circunstâncias que haviam levado Sherlock a tais conclusões, mas preferiu ficar em silêncio. Sherlock ergueu o olhar e encarou Lestrade, que ficou espantado ao ver algo que nunca vira nos olhos frios e argutos do detetive: angústia e dúvida.

- Eu... eu admito que não sei o que fazer.

- Ora, é a primeira vez, então! – os dois riram um pouco, aliviando o clima. – Olhe, Sherlock, você é uma das mentes mais brilhantes da Inglaterra, um excelente juiz de caráter e um excepcional analista de comportamento. Por que não observa John durante um tempinho e, se ver que há alguma possibilidade dele se sentir da mesma maneira, não toma alguma atitude mais... proativa?

- Você quer dizer... _seduzi-lo_? – Sherlock soou aterrorizado.

- Um pouco menos de conversa e um pouco mais de ação, meu amigo. – Lestrade acenou com a cabeça e saiu, deixando Sherlock sozinho com seus pensamentos.

N/A: O que dizer? Ainda vou escrever uma short sobre a noite em que o Greg caiu bêbado chorando em cima do Mycroft. Foi uma promessa que eu fiz pra minha sista.

Próximo capítulo na sexta, pra alegrar o finde da galere.

Deha mata!

Eowin


	4. Chapter 4

PARTE IV – CONFESSIONS OVER A CUP OF COFFEE

John entrou no carro oficial, e o motorista bateu a porta. Mycroft observou o doutor com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

- Bom dia, John. Congratulações pela futura gravidez de Clara.

- Como...? Deixa pra lá. Bom dia, Mycroft. O que você quer?

- Você brigou com Sherlock?

- Não.

- Tiveram alguma discussão? Há algum ressentimento entre os dois? – John estranhou o interesse do outro.

- Não...

- Bom. – Mycroft sorriu mais largamente, como um gato que visse que a gaiola do canário fora deixada aberta – Bom. Obrigado pelo tempo dispensado a mim, John. Agora, acredito que você tenha ficado de levar um copo de café ao meu irmão, no seu retorno ao flat?

John olhou para o lado e viu o motorista segurando a porta aberta com uma mão, e um copo alto de café com a outra. Ele saiu do carro e inclinou-se para falar com Mycroft antes de ir.

- Isso foi mais estranho que o usual, Mycroft.

- Tenha um bom dia, John.

Watson pegou o café e foi até a porta do 221b, abrindo-a ao mesmo tempo em que Lestrade alcançava o sopé da escada.

- Bom dia, Greg. Trabalhando tão cedo? – Lestrade sorriu e bateu no ombro do amigo.

- Mas esse não é um caso que você vai querer colocar no seu blog, parceiro. Até mais.

John observou o outro sair, com um ar confuso no rosto. O que será que o inspetor quisera dizer?

**SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW**

- Sherlock, eu trouxe o café! – John gritou ao chegar à sala de estar do flat. Largou o copo na mesinha diante da lareira e acomodou-se em sua poltrona com um suspiro. Ergueu o olhar e viu Sherlock sair da cozinha, despenteado e ainda vestindo apenas o lençol. – Você conversou com Lestrade _desse jeito_? Por Deus, Sherlock, vá colocar umas calças.

Sherlock ergueu uma sobrancelha com um meio sorriso, e os dois acabaram por cair na gargalhada ao lembrar de sua visita ao Palácio de Buckingham. John relaxou e deixou o olhar vagar pelo rosto do detetive, com o halo bagunçado de cabelos negros e os olhos embaçados de sono. Sherlock cambaleou até a mesa para pegar o copo e deixou-se cair na poltrona diante de John. Tomou um gole de café e soltou um suspiro.

- Obrigado, John. – ele observou sobre o copo, vendo que o outro sorria com suavidade. – Harry está bem?

- Ótima. Ela e Clara decidiram engravidar. – Sherlock assentiu, tomando mais um gole de café, sem saber como continuar a conversa. O clima entre eles parecia travado, indefinido, e o assunto não fluía com naturalidade. – Então? É interessante? – Sherlock sacudiu-se para fora do transe momentâneo em que se colocara.

- O quê?

- O caso que Lestrade lhe trouxe. É interessante? – Sherlock sorriu, recostando-se na poltrona.

- Pode acabar sendo o mais interessante da minha carreira. Tudo vai depender de quão rápido eu consiga atingir o desfecho. – Watson espichou as pernas com um gemido, colocando-as sobre um escabelo. Fechou os olhos com um suspiro. – Qual a história das cicatrizes, John? – Sherlock viu o médico retesar-se, mas insistiu – Eu já havia visto a cicatriz do tiro no seu ombro, mas e as outras? – ele perguntou, em voz baixa. John suspirou e respondeu, sem abrir os olhos.

- Lembra quando nós lutamos, e eu comentei que tivera dias ruins no Afeganistão? Minha unidade foi capturada pelo Taliban. Ficamos presos durante quase duas semanas antes que uma unidade americana nos resgatasse. O carcereiro achava divertido nos amarrar no pelourinho e nos espancar, um de cada vez, enquanto os outros assistiam.

- Dias ruins, realmente.

- Havia uma sargento na minha unidade. Ela era minha enfermeira. Eles a espancavam duas, três vezes mais do que aos outros, por ela ser mulher e se atrever a usar um uniforme do exército e portar uma arma. Ela não gritava, nunca. Mordia a parte interna das bochechas até que o sangue pingasse pelos lábios, mas _nunca gritava_. À noite, depois de cuidar dos nossos companheiros, eu cuidava das costas dela, e ela chorava em silêncio, no meu colo. Era tão parecida com Harry... a mesma cor de cabelo, o mesmo senso de humor torto, o mesmo orgulho inquebrável. Ela tinha um noivo na Força Aérea, e falava dele o tempo todo enquanto eu tratava das feridas dela. Na noite em que nos resgataram, enquanto cochilávamos, um dos guardas esgueirou-se para a nossa cela e tentou estupra-la. Eu acordei e saltei para cima dele. Ele me cortou com a baioneta; daí a cicatriz que você viu na minha pélvis. Eu quebrei o braço dele e o enforquei, com as mãos nuas, até a morte. – John contara a história inteira na mesma inflexão de voz monótona e desprovida de calor, mas Sherlock viu, com o coração apertado, que lágrimas riscavam o rosto bronzeado de John. – Os americanos invadiram a base para nos resgatar e me encontraram chutando o cadáver no rosto, amaldiçoando Deus e o mundo. – o médico respirou fundo, relaxando visivelmente – E foi assim que comprei minha passagem de volta para Londres.

Sherlock observava John, analisando cada detalhe de seu rosto e sua postura.

- E por que você nunca contou isso para a sua terapeuta?

- E como sabe que eu nunca contei?

- Porque senão ela teria _certeza_ que a sua manqueira era psicossomática, teria caído em cima da sua cabeça e feito você engolir aquela maldita muleta que te fazia parecer ter 50 anos. – John deu uma risada cansada, ainda sem abrir os olhos.

- Eu nunca contei essa história para ninguém. – ele fez uma pausa, ouvindo o roçar do lençol, que indicava que Sherlock se levantara. – Agora você sabe o porquê dos pesadelos. – ele arrepiou-se ao escutar a voz de Sherlock bem próxima de seu ouvido, o hálito quente cheirando a café provocando arrepios em sua pele.

- Obrigado por me contar, John. – então, com espanto, Watson sentiu um beijo suave e breve em sua têmpora. Segurou a respiração e não ousou se mexer nem abrir os olhos enquanto não ouviu a porta do quarto de Sherlock bater.

- O que diabos foi isso? – ele murmurou, sem conseguir erguer-se.

N/A: Bom, eu queria uma história de guerra bem pesada pro John, e algo que explicasse o medo que ele tem de perder o controle. Algo que mostrasse que aquela coisinha de 1,70m pode ser perigosa, hehehhe. E precisava de um fluffy. Vocês não conseguiram visualizar o Benedict, enroladinho naquele lençol branco, se curvando pra dar um beijinho no John? Ou só eu que tenho problemas?

Obrigado pelos reviews, fiel sista Arween, e Linhaa, aqui está a continuação ^^

Domingo tem mais chappie, macacada!

Deha Mata

Eowin


	5. Chapter 5

PARTE V – HEAVY WEAPONS

Sherlock encostou-se contra a porta fechada, o coração acelerado. Talvez o conselho de Lestrade não fosse uma tolice completa. John, afinal, contara para ele uma parte de sua vida que não partilhara com mais ninguém. E Sherlock tivera que usar cada miligrama de coragem em seu corpo para dar aquele beijo, aquele inocente beijo, na têmpora do doutor. Um beijo que poderia ser interpretado como um simples gesto de amizade e conforto. Mas ele esperava que John, conhecendo-o bem como conhecia, visse todas as implicações de seu gesto. Sherlock Holmes, que abominava ser tocado e fugia de qualquer tipo de demonstração física de afeto, espontaneamente lhe dando um beijo no rosto.

Sherlock se inspirava na história de Mycroft e Lestrade. Uma amizade que se aprofundara numa hora de dificuldade, evoluindo naturalmente para um envolvimento romântico. Ou tão naturalmente quanto fosse possível, em se tratando de seu irmão manipulador e dissimulado e do teimoso e irônico inspetor da New Scotland Yard.

E ele e John não eram de material muito diferente.

Pensou no último conselho de Lestrade: ver se havia uma abertura e _atacar_. A abertura surgira mais cedo do que ele ousara esperar; uma brecha na barreira emocional de Watson, com tamanho suficiente para que ele começasse a se infiltrar aos poucos. Mas ele ainda precisava de um plano mais agressivo, mais _proativo_, como Lestrade sugerira.

John, obviamente, não mais lhe era indiferente em termos físicos. Sherlock vira a reação dele mais cedo, naquela manhã, ao encontra-lo vestindo apenas o lençol. Além do mais, a voz dele parecia ter um toque de... ciúme, ao perguntar se ele havia recebido Lestrade daquela forma. Ele quase retrucara não ser o tipo do inspetor, mas não queria desviar a conversa para o delicado e incomum relacionamento do irmão quando estava tentando construir seu próprio delicado e incomum relacionamento.

Com resolução, foi até a penteadeira. Hora de escolher a armadura correta para travar a batalha pelo coração de "seu bom doutor", como Mycroft diria.

**SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW**

John não saberia dizer se cochilara por alguns minutos ou não. Dois desabafos daquela magnitude em uma mesma manhã foram demais para seus nervos em frangalhos. O médico sentia-se esvaziado de toda a energia. Deixou-se ficar na poltrona, com os pés no escabelo, os braços pendendo flácidos e o fantasma do beijo de Sherlock a formigar-lhe na têmpora.

O que dera no detetive para fazer aquilo? Sherlock abominava contato físico casual. A única pessoa a quem ele demonstrava afeição de maneira física era a Sra. Hudson, e mesmo assim, só porque era a melhor maneira de agradar a velha senhora e levá-la a tolerar suas excentricidades. Nos primeiros tempos de sua convivência, Sherlock costumava encolher-se cada vez que John tinha que fazer um exame médico nele. Com o tempo, foi ficando mais confortável com o toque dele, e até mesmo tocando-o casualmente durante as investigações – uma mão no ombro ao fazer uma afirmação enfática, um toque leve no cotovelo ao conduzi-lo por um caminho ou porta, um agarre no pulso ao puxá-lo em perseguição a um suspeito. Mas _aquilo_... aquilo fora diferente. Um beijo, um gesto de conforto quando não havia ninguém por perto para vê-los. John só esperava que isso não fosse um dos jogos mentais de Sherlock, ou ele não aguentaria.

O médico ouviu a porta do quarto abrir-se, e os passos do detetive seguirem até a cozinha. Ajeitou-se na poltrona com um gemido, plantando os pés no chão, esfregando a testa com as pontas dos dedos.

- John, você pediu comida ontem?

- Deixei na prateleira de baixo, bem longe dos seus experimentos. – o médico virou-se para a cozinha... e seu queixo foi fazer companhia aos seus pés. Inclinado para dentro da geladeira, com o traseiro no ar ("um belo traseiro", passou pela mente de John), Sherlock vestia uma regata branca e justa e uma boxer preta. Nada mais. – Sherlock? – John falou, com a voz uma oitava acima do habitual, o que fez o detetive sorrir dentro do refrigerador. O médico pigarreou para firmar a voz – O que é _isso_ que você está vestindo? – Sherlock respondeu sem olhar para John, enquanto cheirava a caixinha de comida indiana da noite anterior e procurava por um garfo.

- Você estava claramente desconfortável com o fato de eu ficar andando pelo apartamento nu e enrolado num lençol, então segui seu conselho e "coloquei umas calças".

- Você só colocou a sua roupa de baixo. – Sherlock virou-se com uma expressão de criança contrariada.

- Mas está _quente_, John! Eu só vesti isso por sua causa. Por mim, ficaria do jeito que estava. Mas não quero você andando em torno de mim pisando em ovos e desviando o olhar toda hora. – Sherlock largou-se na poltrona diante de John, passando as longas pernas sobre um dos braços da poltrona, reclinando-se no outro, enquanto atacava a comida com vontade. - Quer um pouco?

- São dez horas da manhã, Sherlock.

- E eu não como nada desde o almoço de ontem. – o detetive respondeu, de boca cheia. John deu uma risada e recostou-se na poltrona, olhando o outro comer. Por um momento, deixou-se admirar a figura de Sherlock. Passeou os olhos pelas longas pernas de coxas musculosas, observou a maneira como a regata branca se agarrava ao peito, e o movimento da musculatura dos braços sob a pele pálida. Sherlock tinha a constituição de um atleta, ou talvez de um bailarino; esguio, longilíneo, com uma graça felina, mas extremamente resistente e forte. Quando ergueu o olhar, viu que Sherlock parara de comer e o encarava com um sorriso enigmático.

- Viu alguma coisa que gostou? – John ergueu a sobrancelha e entrou no jogo.

- E ontem, _você_ viu alguma coisa que gostou? – teve o prazer de ver o detetive corar de leve, mas não desviar o olhar.

- Eu estava em clara desvantagem, John. Você já me vira nu em Buckingham.

- Primeiro: eu não fiquei te dissecando com os olhos, estava ocupado demais tentando não cair na gargalhada com as reações do seu irmão. E segundo: tudo tem que ser uma competição pra você?

- Quando se cresce na mesma casa que Mycroft, sim, tudo é competição. – Sherlock retrucou, venenosamente. John bufou e ergueu-se da poltrona.

- Eu vou tomar um banho. Preciso trancar a porta, ou você promete que não vai entrar sem bater? – John saiu correndo para não ser atingido pela almofada lançada por Sherlock.

Quando ouviu o chuveiro ligar, Sherlock correu para seu quarto novamente, como um adolescente excitado. Encostou a porta e enrolou-se na colcha, segurando o riso. Esperou John começar a cantar e, em poucos movimentos, gozara ao som de _Satisfaction_, enquanto visualizava a água escorrendo pela pele nua do outro.

**SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW**

John saiu do banho e ouviu um ruído engasgado vindo do quarto de Sherlock. Ao ver a porta fechada, preocupou-se. Na tarde anterior, o detetive parecera febril. E se Sherlock estivesse doente e escondendo o fato dele? Foi até a porta e bateu de leve, abrindo uma fresta em seguida e espiando pela abertura.

- Sherlock, você está bem? – deu de cara com o amigo sentado no meio da cama, curvado, enrolado na colcha, com os olhos fechados, o rosto muito vermelho e com a respiração ofegante. Sherlock tinha o cenho franzido, e gotas de suor cobriam sua testa. John chegou perto dele. – Sherlock? – o detetive abriu os olhos e empalideceu ao dar de cara com John. O médico estendeu a mão para a testa do outro. A pele estava levemente morna. Com ar preocupado, mediu a pulsação no pescoço dele. O coração batia em ritmo acelerado, mas regular. Sherlock não ousava mexer-se, mal ousava respirar, paralisado sob o toque gentil do outro. John afastou o cabelo suado da testa dele, e ele sentiu seu corpo reagir à proximidade e ao cheiro do médico. Quando John fez menção de abrir a colcha, Sherlock aferrou-se a ela com ambas as mãos.

- Não ouse!

- Sherlock Holmes, deixe de bobagens! Eu preciso examiná-lo, e para isso tenho que tirar essa maldita colcha de cima de você!

- Não! – John rangeu os dentes, exasperado.

- Você sabe que eu consigo subjuga-lo em uma luta, _Holmes_. – o médico viu os olhos do detetive se estreitarem.

- Tente, _Watson_.

John lançou-se sobre Sherlock, que se enroscara em uma bola, protegendo o corpo. O médico enlaçou o corpo do detetive, tentando forçar a abertura das mãos. Os dois lutaram por alguns instantes, até que John pressionou um ponto na base da coluna de Sherlock que fez o corpo do detetive amolecer completamente, levando-o a cair estirado de bruços sobre o colchão, ainda enrolado na bendita colcha.

- Que diabos foi isso? – Sherlock gritou, com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro.

- Técnicas de combate desarmado. Aprendi com um médico israelense. Agora, seja um bom menino e deixe eu te examinar. – John virou o detetive de frente para ele, fazendo a coberta escorregar. Ele ficou parado um momento ao ver que Sherlock estava com uma enorme ereção saindo para fora da boxer, que já estava manchada de sêmen. Ele ergueu o olhar e encarou o amigo, que estava extremamente ruborizado.

- Você podia ter me falado. – John comentou, secamente. – Teria evitado essa cena. Sherlock desviou o olhar, embaraçado, enrolando-se novamente no cobertor. – Droga, Sherlock, pare de agir como uma maldita criança! – Sherlock encolheu-se com o tom raivoso na voz de John, o que fez o outro arrepender-se. – Desculpe, eu não devia ter gritado.

- Eu... eu nunca tinha feito isso antes. – Sherlock falou, em voz moderada – Perdoe-me se não conheço a etiqueta apropriada. – John bufou, exasperado. Então a compreensão do que o outro falara atingiu sua mente.

- O que você quer dizer com "nunca tinha feito isso antes"? Certamente você não está falando de... _toda_ a situação? – John viu a mandíbula de Sherlock retesar-se, e um brilho determinado e insano tomar o olhar do detetive, enquanto ele sentava com a coluna reta no meio do colchão, encarando John, que continuava em pé aos pés da cama.

- Eu nunca tivera uma ereção em minha vida... até ontem.

N/A: Sherlock. De boxer preta. E regata branca. A minha temperatura corporal subiu uns 5 graus quando eu escrevi essa cena. E quando imaginei ele atirado na poltrona... uau.

Ele pode estar meio OOC, mas lembrem que ele não sabe lidar com emoções humanas. Ele até pode fingi-las bem, mas é a primeira vez que ele realmente é afetado por elas, então sejam bonzinhos comigo.

Desculpe pelo atraso na postagem, bit of a busy sunday - I went to a Doctor Who meeting *o* Mas quarta-feira, sem falta, tem mais um capítulo (o maior da fic inteira, e o penúltimo)

Deha Mata

Eowin


	6. Chapter 6

PARTE VI – THE GAMES PEOPLE PLAY

John balançou a cabeça, como se não tivesse ouvido bem.

- Desculpe, o que você disse? – Sherlock ergueu-se, irritado, lançando a colcha ao chão.

- Eu disse que nunca tivera uma ereção. Nunca! Nunca senti desejo, nunca fiquei excitado, nunca me masturbei! Até. Ontem.

Ele cruzou os braços e encarou o médico com fúria, os olhos gris chispando. Esperou que a compreensão do significado da frase atingisse o olhar de John, e sentiu uma maldosa satisfação em vê-lo empalidecer e cair sentado na cadeira ao lado da penteadeira. O detetive pigarreou e, disfarçadamente, arrumou a cueca, sentando-se na cama.

- Satisfeito, John? Você descobriu o motivo do meu_ mal estar_. – John inclinou a cabeça, fixando o olhar nos pés nus do amigo.

- Desculpe, Sherlock. – ele murmurou, erguendo o olhar para encarar o amigo. – Merda. Que merda de encrenca. – Sherlock suspirou, fechando os olhos e deixando o corpo tombar na cama.

- Nem me fale. Você perpetrou a façanha de romper o delicado e perfeito equilíbrio de poder que havia entre a minha mente e o meu corpo. – Sherlock sentiu o colchão curvar-se sob o peso do outro, quando John sentou-se na beirada da cama, ao lado de seu peito. Ele abriu os olhos, e os dois se encararam em silêncio por um longo tempo.

- Não era pra você descobrir assim, sabia? Eu tinha um plano. – Sherlock falou, solene. John reprimiu um sorriso e ajeitou-se melhor na cama, apoiando uma das mãos no colchão, próximo da mão de Sherlock.

- E que espécie de plano insano cruzou a sua mente tortuosa? – Sherlock sorriu e avançou os dedos longos, fazendo uma carícia leve no dorso da mão de John.

- Eu pretendia... seduzi-lo. – John ergueu as sobrancelhas, descrente, e Sherlock deu-lhe um soco no braço. – Quieto, a ideia não foi minha, foi de Lestrade.

- Você conversou sobre isso com _Greg_?

- Era ele ou Mycroft. Eu não podia chegar e falar pra _você_, não é? "Hey, John, a propósito, quando eu te vi no banho, tive a primeira ereção da minha vida, resolvi experimentar a tão falada masturbação pela primeira vez e gozei ouvindo você cantar Beatles". Não é exatamente sutil, concorda?

John abria e fechava a boca, sem saber bem como responder. Sherlock fitava o teto, ainda acariciando distraidamente a mão do médico com as pontas dos dedos. Agora só o que podia fazer era esperar a reação de John. Até agora não fora tão ruim.

"_Alea jacta est_", pensou.

A mente de John dava voltas e voltas. Seu problema começava a resolver-se por si mesmo. Sherlock não só não lhe era indiferente, como tivera o nervo de confessar. E a carícia gentil dos longos dedos em sua mão e pulso começava a quebrar-lhe a concentração, e a despertar reações em seu corpo. Ele agarrou os dedos que dançavam sobre a sua pele, entrelaçando as mãos – a dele, bronzeada e forte; a de Sherlock, pálida e esguia.

- Bom... acho que vou começar a cantar Beatles mais vezes. – os olhares dos dois se cruzaram, e eles tiveram uma crise de riso. John deixou-se cair sobre a cama, estendendo-se ao lado de Sherlock, ainda segurando firmemente a mão do outro. Os dois ficaram lado a lado, encarando o teto por alguns minutos. Sherlock virou a cabeça para olhar John, que fez o mesmo.

- E agora? O que fazemos quanto a isso? – Ele gesticulou, apontando para os dois. – Eu não sei nada sobre isso.

- E por _isso_, Sherlock, você quer dizer...?

- Emoções. Relacionamentos. Interações humanas normais. – John suspirou, acariciando o dorso da mão do detetive com o polegar.

- Caso não tenha reparado, esse também não é meu ponto forte. – Sherlock deu uma risadinha.

- Mas eu não entendo nem mesmo os princípios básicos, John. Você vai ter que ter muita paciência comigo.

- Mais do que o habitual, você quer dizer? – Sherlock deu uma cotovelada nas costelas de John, fazendo-o rir. – Não se preocupe, Sherlock. Vamos encontrar nosso próprio ritmo. Por enquanto, isso aqui está bom.

- Você quer dizer ficar deitados de mãos dadas na minha cama, depois de uma briga de socos, comigo só de roupa de baixo e todo melado de esperma?

- Eu sabia que você ia entender o espírito.

**SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW**

Durante algum tempo, os dois ficaram deitados, de mãos dadas, comparando as conversas que tiveram mais cedo naquela manhã. John finalmente entendeu o comportamento mais estranho que o normal de Mycroft, e a piada de Lestrade sobre ele não querer colocar _este_ caso no blog. Ele tinha razão; John não tinha vontade de compartilhar aquela história com ninguém. Levando em conta quem eram os dois, e as vidas que levavam, era muito frágil sua atual felicidade. Apenas os diretamente envolvidos tinham o direito de saber.

Sherlock levantou-se, anunciando que ia tomar um banho rápido e que John devia se arrumar, pois os dois iriam sair para almoçar.

- Está me chamando para um _encontro_, Sherlock?

- Você pode chamar assim, se preferir. – Sherlock sorriu. – Mas até mesmo _eu_ estou ciente de como os encontros acabam.

Ele andou preguiçosamente até o banheiro, acompanhado pela gargalhada de John. O médico foi até a sala de estar e pegou seu celular.

**_Obrigado pelos conselhos, Harry. Você tinha razão. – JW_**

**_Como sempre. Mas a que exatamente você se refere? – HW_**

**_Sherlock realmente jogou algumas verdades na minha cara. Mas fui eu quem escolhi um momento inoportuno. – JW_**

**_Tudo bem entre vocês? – HW_**

**_Melhor, impossível – JW_**

**_Como assim? – HW_**

**_John? – HW_**

**_O que você quis dizer? – HW_**

**_Eu ligo para você amanhã, Harry. – JW_**

Depois de vestir um jeans claro e uma camisa azul de tecido leve, John sentou-se na poltrona para esperar Sherlock, com um copo de água gelada. Decidiu mandar outra mensagem.

**_Obrigado por ter conversado com ele, Greg. – JW_**

**_Devo supor que vocês conversaram? – Lestrade_**

**_Sim, colocamos os pingos nos is. – JW_**

**_Meu bom doutor Watson, espero que esteja ciente de que, se você fizer alguma coisa que desequilibre a frágil psique emocional de meu irmão, machucando-o de alguma maneira, o senhor estará de volta ao Afeganistão antes que consiga dizer "Desculpe, Mycroft". – MH_**

**_Mycroft está te ameaçando? - Lestrade_**

**_Sim. Conversar com os dois ao mesmo tempo é cansativo, sabia? – JW_**

**_Mas diga ao seu namoradinho 007 pra não se preocupar. Não pretendo magoar Sherlock nem mesmo por acidente. – JW_**

**_Boa sorte, parceiro. Lidar com um Holmes é uma tarefa hercúlea. – Lestrade_**

John quase conseguia ouvir a gargalhada do inspetor e o bufo desdenhoso de Mycroft. Sorriu, colocando o celular no bolso. Realmente, lidar com os irmãos Holmes não era tarefa para qualquer um. Mas John confiava em sua força.

- Vamos, John? – Watson ergueu-se e virou para a porta, levando um baque ao ver Sherlock. Ele vestia Jeans pretos e uma camiseta larga dos Rolling Stones, os cabelos ainda úmidos e a pele fresca do banho. – O que houve?

- Eu nunca te vi de jeans e camiseta. Você parece tão... jovem.

- E isso é um elogio. – Sherlock afirmou, aparentando dúvida. John sorriu com ternura.

- Sim, Sherlock, é definitivamente um elogio. Onde você pretende me levar?

- Pensei em irmos até o Angelo's, mesmo. Sábado é o dia da lasanha. Ele tem um menu de degustação. – o detetive soava faminto. John riu e olhou de canto para ele, enquanto eles saiam para o dia ensolarado.

- Ele vai nos oferecer a "mesa romântica" de novo?

- Não. Pretendo pegar um reservado. – John ergueu as sobrancelhas para Sherlock, que corou. – Não quero as pessoas me vendo agir como um tolo, John.

- E por que você agiria como um tolo?

- Porque dessa vez, cada vez que alguém mencionasse a palavra _encontro_, eu certamente ia corar muito mais do que você na primeira vez em que fomos lá.

- Só... sem velas, Sherlock, por favor.

**SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW**

Foi um almoço descontraído e prolongado. Angelo fizera uma grande cena quando Sherlock pedira o reservado, erguendo as sobrancelhas e batendo nas costas deles, resmungando "Até que enfim!", e oferecendo tudo o que eles quisessem por conta da casa. Quando finalmente deixou os dois sozinhos, correndo a porta atrás de si, John e Sherlock explodiram numa gargalhada.

- Se Angelo já reagiu assim – John falou -, imagine a reação da Sra. Hudson.

Os dois riram durante mais de cinco minutos depois deste comentário.

Angelo trouxe todos os itens do pedido deles pessoalmente. Não deixou que mais ninguém interrompesse o almoço dos dois. Enquanto saboreavam as bruschettas de mozarela de búfala, o celular de Sherlock vibrou.

**_Não deixem de experimentar a lasanha de espinafre. – MH_**

**_Morra, Mycroft. – SH_**

**_Quanta ingratidão. Eu dissuadi Gregory de almoçar no Angelo's para dar mais privacidade a vocês. E agora ele está de mau humor. – MH_**

**_Lestrade, vá dar uns amassos no meu irmão pra ele parar de interromper o meu encontro? – SH_**

**_Encontro? Hum. Só se vocês me trouxerem uma lasanha a bolonhesa. – Lestrade_**

**_Feito – SH_**

O celular ficou em silêncio. Sherlock ergueu o olhar para John, que sorria sobre a borda do cálice de vinho.

- Mycroft. – falou. E como numa invocação mágica, o celular de John tocou em resposta.

**_NÃO ESQUEÇAM A MINHA LASANHA! – Lestrade_**

- Lestrade? – Sherlock perguntou. John assentiu, e o detetive suspirou. – Suponho que teremos que passar na casa deles depois que almoçarmos.

- Então vamos fazer desse um almoço bastante demorado.

Na altura da sobremesa, John e Sherlock já haviam esvaziado três a quatro garrafas de vinho. Angelo trouxe duas grandes fatias de _tiramisu_ e uma garrafa de vinho do Porto. Sherlock deu uma garfada no doce e fechou os olhos com um suspiro. John serviu-se de um cálice de vinho, sentindo uma bem vinda embriaguez lhe amolecer o corpo.

- Mycroft vai ficar furioso se chegarmos lá de porre – ele falou, insinuante, com a voz pastosa. Sherlock pegou a dica e encheu outro cálice para si. Fez um movimento e riu com gosto ao ver John pular do outro lado da mesa, ao sentir a carícia de seu pé descalço na coxa. – Sherlock! Aqui não!

- John... eu estou razoavelmente embriagado, esse é o primeiro encontro da minha vida, e quando eu sair daqui vou ter que levar lasanha para o mimado do meu irmão e o namorado teimoso dele. Deixe eu me divertir um pouquinho, por favor. – John esvaziou a taça de vinho em um só gole e levou as mãos para debaixo da mesa, começando a massagear o pé de Sherlock lenta e metodicamente. O detetive soltou um gemido satisfeito. – Ooh, isso é bom. – John deu um sorriso de lado.

- Eu conheço excelentes técnicas de massagem. – Sherlock avançou o outro pé por baixo da mesa, acariciando a perna de John., que deu um sorriso e começou a cantarolar em voz baixa e doce. – _I can't get no... satisfaction. I cant' get no... satisfaction_. – ele viu o olhar do detetive escurecer como um céu tempestuoso, e seu corpo retesar-se, na lembrança do que acontecera mais cedo naquela manhã.

- Você é um homem mau, John Watson.

- Sabe, eu posso cantar pra você sempre que quiser, Sherlock. Você não precisa esperar eu entrar no banho e correr pro seu quarto. – Sherlock subiu o pé que estava livre das mãos habilidosas do médico vagarosamente, aproximando-se cada vez mais da virilha... até que Angelo abriu a porta do reservado, trazendo a lasanha encomendada por Lestrade. John e Sherlock se ajeitaram nos assentos, rindo como dois colegiais, e esvaziaram a garrafa de vinho do Porto antes de saírem, cambaleando, rumo ao táxi que o dono do restaurante já lhes providenciara. Sherlock pescou o celular no bolso do jeans.

**_Onde? – SH_**

**_Meu apartamento no centro. – MH_**

Sherlock empurrou John para o banco de trás do táxi e se jogou logo atrás dele.

- Bond Street, por favor.

**SHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJWSHJW**

John e Sherlock estavam bêbados como gambás. No trajeto do restaurante até o prédio luxuoso onde Mycroft mantinha uma de suas várias residências, eles foram cogitando como encontrariam os dois ao chegar. Eles nunca haviam visto o incomum casal em seu habitat; haviam trabalhado juntos em centenas de casos, já haviam recebido eles em Baker Street milhares de vezes, mas nunca haviam, de fato, penetrado na intimidade de Mycroft e Lestrade.

- Você acha que Mycroft o chama de inspetor quando eles... você sabe? – Sherlock sugeriu, com uma risadinha ébria. John fez uma careta.

- Sabe, para um virgem, você demonstra muito interesse nos assuntos de alcova dos outros. – o detetive agarrou a mão do médico, segurando-a com firmeza.

- Mas é claro! Eu preciso saber o que é apropriado e o que não é. Por exemplo – ele inclinou-se para sussurrar no ouvido de John -, você prefere ser chamado de _Doutor_ Watson ou de _Capitão_ Watson?

O sangue de John entrou em ebulição, e ele sentiu seu jeans ficar incomodamente apertado. Ele virou-se com um olhar maldoso e colou a boca na orelha de Sherlock

- Talvez eu prefira que você fique _bem_ quietinho. – ele arrematou o comentário com uma mordida no lóbulo da orelha, e pensou "Eu estou realmente bêbado para fazer isso no banco de trás de um táxi".

Antes que o detetive tivesse uma resposta, o táxi parou em frente a um prédio antigo, de aspecto requintado. John já fazia um movimento em direção ao bolso quando viu a porta do passageiro ser aberta, ao mesmo tempo em que um homem inclinava-se para pagar ao motorista de táxi. Sherlock pegou a sacola com a lasanha e puxou John pela mão, apontando para os dois homens de terno preto e falando em sua alegre voz de ébrio.

- Olhe, John, capangas! Boa tarde, capangas! – ele gritou e acenou, enquanto ele e John tropeçavam escada acima, às gargalhadas.

O apartamento de Mycroft ficava, obviamente, na cobertura. Eles subiram no elevador abraçados, tentando não cair no chão, de tão embriagados. Num gesto que lhes pareceu natural, colocaram cada qual uma mão no bolso traseiro do jeans do outro. Surtos de risadas escapavam dos lábios deles de tempos em tempos. Quando chegaram na cobertura, cambalearam até a porta, que foi prontamente aberta por um Lestrade mal humorado.

- Oe! Por que demoraram tanto? – então ele reparou no estado em que os dois amigos estavam. Arrancou a sacola da mão de Sherlock com uma risada meio bufada, e gritou para dentro do apartamento. – Mycroft, precisamos de café! Os dois estão num porre pavoroso.

Lestrade parecia muito a vontade, vestindo uma calça de moletom cinza e uma camiseta preta. John e Sherlock entraram tropeçando no apartamento, e dando risadinhas.

- Não seja mau, Greg, é só um pilequinho.

- Isso mesmo, inspetor. Não seja um estraga-prazeres como o meu irmão. – Sherlock puxou John para sentar-se no grande sofá de couro, colocando os pés na mesinha de centro, enquanto Lestrade desaparecia dentro da cozinha.

- Sherlock, mantenha os pés fora da minha mobília, por obséquio. – a voz de Mycroft veio de algum lugar à direita deles. Os dois viraram e viram que as grandes portas da sacada estavam abertas, e Mycroft estava sentado à pequena mesa de café da manhã, lendo um livro. John franziu o sobrolho ao ver que Mycroft usava uma calça de sarja e uma camisa pólo azul, os óculos de leitura apoiados na ponta do nariz.

- Nossa, Mycroft. – ele falou, enrolando as palavras. – Você parece quase humano.

Mycroft deu um sorriso de lado e largou o livro, tirando os óculos com um suspiro, observando Lestrade, que vinha da cozinha com dois pratos servidos da aromática lasanha.

- Até mesmo os titereiros malignos por trás do governo precisam de uma folga. – ele pegou o prato da mão do namorado. – Obrigado, Gregory.

- Viu? Nada de inspetor – John murmurou para Sherlock, e os dois tiveram um ataque de risos. Lestrade rolou os olhos para Mycroft.

- Eu já liguei a cafeteira, My. – olhou para o par bêbado no sofá, reparando que Sherlock segurava a mão de Watson, acariciando-a de leve. - _Quanto_ exatamente vocês beberam?

- Quatro garrafas de vinho. Ou talvez tenham sido cinco, não tenho certeza. Sabe como é – Sherlock apontou a camiseta que usava e cantarolou com sua voz de barítono. – _I can't get no... satisfaction_.

Ele e John se olharam e riram até que lágrimas escorressem de seus olhos. Lestrade balançou a cabeça e fitou Mycroft, que sorriu e deu de ombros.

- A ressaca deles será digna de nota. – comentou, antes de levar uma garfada de lasanha à boca. – Mas com certeza não estou disposto a abriga-los aqui, de ressaca, no meu primeiro final de semana de folga em...

- Sete meses. – Lestrade completou. Os dois comeram por um tempo, e o inspetor estranhou o silêncio súbito. Olhou para o sofá e viu que os dois haviam pegado no sono, Sherlock com a cabeça caída no encosto, John com a dele apoiada no ombro do outro, as mãos ainda apertadas juntas. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas para Mycroft. – Deve ter sido um primeiro encontro e tanto. – Mycroft suspirou, pegou o celular e apertou a discagem rápida.

- Anthea, providencie para que meu chalé seguro no Surrey esteja pronto para os próximos dois dias, e que o carro venha buscar a mim e ao inspetor Lestrade em uma hora. E lembre-se, por gentileza, de não me ligar e nem me direcionar nenhuma chamada até a terça-feira pela manhã. – ele ouviu por um momento. – Não, Anthea, nem mesmo em caso de ataque nuclear. Nesse caso, vou perecer junto com o resto da população de Londres, mas nos braços fortes do meu amado. – Mycroft desligou sem esperar resposta, e olhou para Lestrade, que sorria para ele do outro lado da mesa, balançando a cabeça. – Gregory, você pode fazer a gentileza de me ajudar a levar nossos inesperados convidados até o quarto de hóspedes, para que possamos apreciar um almoço tardio e tranquilo a dois, até a chegada do carro?

Lestrade sorriu e levantou-se, dirigindo-se até o sofá. Levantou Sherlock pelo braço, tendo dificuldades de separar a mão dele da de John. Mycroft ergueu o médico com surpreendente facilidade, e os dois conduziram o par semiadormecido até o quarto de hóspedes, onde os colocaram na cama. Mycroft tratou de remover os sapatos dos dois, enquanto Lestrade buscava uma manta para cobri-los. No momento em que foram colocados na cama, mesmo adormecidos, os dois pareceram se buscar, Sherlock puxando o corpo menor de John para aninhar-se contra o seu, os dois se abraçando com um suspiro satisfeito. Lestrade e Mycroft observaram por um segundo, antes de deixarem o quarto de mãos dadas.

- A casa de Surrey, hein? – Lestrade falou, com malícia. - Aquele balanço na varanda dos fundos ainda existe? – Mycroft sorriu abertamente, puxando o outro para um beijo rápido.

- Sim. E eu mandei instalar uma jacuzzi. – Lestrade riu com gosto.

- Ah, Mycroft, sua velha raposa. Quase começo a desconfiar que você armou tudo isso apenas para irmos para lá. – ele sussurrou no ouvido do outro, beijando-lhe de leve o pescoço.

- Um bom conspirador nunca revela seus segredos.

N/A: Sinceramente, adorei descrever os dois bêbados. E a intimidade do My e do Greg as well. E o fetiche do Sherlock com o John cantando ainda vai render mais alguma coisa...

Sexta-feira, o último capítulo! \o/

Deha Mata

Eowin


	7. Chapter 7

PARTE VII – FIRST THINGS FIRST

John sentiu uma dor insistente por trás das pálpebras, indicativo de que bebera _muito_ além do que estava acostumado. Tentou mover-se, e sentiu um par de braços envolverem sua cintura e puxá-lo contra um peito sólido, enquanto um aroma familiar de substâncias químicas, sabonete de lavanda e cigarros tomava suas narinas.

- John, minha cabeça dói. – a voz de Sherlock soou rouca, e um hálito de álcool envolveu-os. John tentou abrir os olhos, mas desistiu.

- Devíamos ter parado na segunda garrafa de vinho. – ele murmurou, virando-se para enterrar o rosto no ombro de Sherlock, que riu com um som gutural, mandando-lhe um arrepio espinha abaixo. – Onde diabos nós estamos?

- A última coisa que me lembro é de estar sentando no sofá de Mycroft. A cama onde estamos é grande demais para ser a minha ou a sua, e ainda estamos vestidos. Suponho que Mycroft e Lestrade nos carregaram até o quarto de hóspedes e fugiram para algum dos outros covis do meu irmão. – John arriscou abrir os olhos, sentindo como se punhais se cravassem em sua testa. Olhou em volta e se viu num cômodo amplo, decorado sobriamente em tons de tabaco e marfim, deitado em uma cama _king size_. Como Sherlock dissera, os dois ainda estavam completamente vestidos, e ele podia ver seus tênis junto a porta do closet. Uma porta entreaberta deixava à mostra um banheiro, e John sentiu uma súbita urgência de escovar os dentes e livrar-se do terrível gosto de guarda-chuva que lhe tomava a língua. Ergueu-se com dificuldade e provocou um protesto de Sherlock – Aonde você vai?

- Recuperar minha dignidade. – ele viu o detetive rolar de bruços, enterrando a cabeça nos travesseiros macios com um gemido. John tropeçou até o banheiro da suíte, apreciando ao entrar a grande banheira de hidromassagem – grande o bastante para dois. Com um sorriso mínimo, dirigiu-se até o balcão da pia, encontrando um bilhete preso no espelho, na caligrafia aristocrática e fluida de Mycroft.

_Meus caros,_

_Gregory e eu resolvemos partir em uma pequena viagem ao campo. Sintam-se a vontade para ficar por aqui até segunda-feira, se lhes aprouver. Há roupas dos seus tamanhos no closet, e artigos de higiene no armário do banheiro. A cozinha, é claro, está plenamente abastecida. Só peço, caro John, que não deixe Sherlock perpetrar nenhum experimento pavoroso – e nem colocar os pés sobre os meus móveis. _

_MH_

John riu, sentindo a cabeça doer. Abriu o armário e separou duas escovas de dente, não ficando nem um pouco surpreso ao ver que a pasta de dente era a sua marca habitual. Lavou o rosto com água fria e escovou os dentes, sentindo-se um pouco melhor. Saiu do banheiro e olhou para Sherlock, que ainda jazia na cama, de lado, os olhos fechados e a testa franzida.

- Vou fazer um café bem forte. Quando estiver se sentindo melhor, me encontre na cozinha. – o detetive soltou um grunhido, arrancando um sorriso do médico.

Na cozinha, sobre a bancada, John encontrou outro bilhete, dessa vez na caligrafia firme de Lestrade, acompanhado de dois flaconetes de líquido em um tom radioativo de verde.

_Antes de pensarem em comer alguma coisa, tomem um desses cada um. Meu segredo pra aguentar um turno de doze horas na Yard depois de uma noite de bebedeira. Tentem não colocar fogo na casa._

_Lestrade_

John deu de ombros e tomou o remédio, franzindo os lábios com o amargor. Começou a mexer nos armários e se familiarizar com a localização dos objetos e eletrodomésticos. Tinha que admitir para si que era uma mudança bem vinda não encontrar olhos dentro do micro-ondas, cabeças na geladeira ou frascos com conteúdos desconhecidos ao lado da pimenta na prateleira de temperos. Pegou o pó de café, aspirando o delicioso aroma. Já se sentia bem melhor. Olhou o relógio na parede, constando sem surpresa que o dia já se encaminhava para o final, já passando das seis e meia. Pelas portas de vidro da sacada, era possível ver que o céu se tingia de um tom vibrante de rosa alaranjado, prometendo um pôr do sol espetacular. Enquanto preparava a cafeteira, John sentiu um beijo no topo da cabeça. Virou e deu de cara com Sherlock, sem camisa, com uma toalha pendurada no pescoço, os cabelos pingando água, parecendo quase curado da ressaca pavorosa com que os dois tinham acordado. John deu uma olhada apreciativa no peito nu do outro, e voltou-se para o preparo do café.

- Greg deixou um remédio para a ressaca em cima do balcão. Melhor você tomar, também. – Sherlock pegou o frasquinho, examinando-o contra a luz. Abriu-o, cheirou e tomou de um gole, fazendo careta. John riu, balançando a cabeça e ligando a cafeteira. – Okay... o café ainda vai demorar uns minutos. Como você está se sentindo?

- Um pouco melhor, depois de enfiar a cabeça debaixo de um jato de água fria. – o detetive enxugava os cabelos com a toalha branca e macia, escorado na ilha central da cozinha. – E então, em termos de primeiro encontro, como você classificaria esse? – John apoiou-se na bancada da pia, fingindo pensar.

- Bem... tivemos um bom almoço, bebemos demais e terminamos juntos na cama. Eu classificaria de um bom primeiro encontro. – Sherlock ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Terminamos na cama sem nem mesmo nos beijarmos... tsc, tsc.

- Eu não queria beijar você de porre, Sherlock. Não só o gosto teria sido terrível – John falou, aproximando-se do outro -, como eu queria você sóbrio e bem consciente do que estava fazendo. – Sherlock engoliu em seco ao ver o olhar carinhoso do outro, que se aproximava devagar. – Afinal de contas... você já beijou alguém _de verdade_, Sherlock? – Sherlock sentou-se num dos bancos da cozinha, ficando com o olhar no mesmo nível do de John. Ele desviou o olhar para o chão, balançando a cabeça numa negativa. John segurou com delicadeza o queixo de Sherlock e forçou-o a encara-lo, os pálidos olhos azuis brilhando ao encarar o azul mais escuro dos dele. – Sherlock... por mais que eu tenha mais experiência em relacionamentos em geral do que você, eu nunca tive um relacionamento com outro homem. Nunca beijei, toquei ou... fiz sexo com outro homem. Toda essa situação é nova pra mim, também. Então acho que vamos ter que aprender juntos. – Sherlock deu um sorriso leve, enrolando a toalha úmida no pescoço de John, segurando as pontas de leve.

- Eu gosto da ideia. Você é o único ser humano com quem eu me sinto confortável fisicamente, John... eu nunca gostei de ser tocado, acariciado... mesmo quando criança, eu fazia o possível para escapar dos cuidados e carinhos da minha mãe e, ocasionalmente, do meu irmão. Mas com você... é como se fosse natural. E me agrada que, de alguma forma, eu seja o primeiro em alguma coisa pra você. Isso é egoísmo? – ele perguntou, com uma dúvida genuína estampada nos olhos gris. John balançou a cabeça.

- Não. Mas pode ser um pouquinho de ciúme. – o médico provocou. Os dois se olharam por um longo momento, antes de John inclinar-se na direção de Sherlock. O detetive fechou os olhos, sentindo a respiração quente de Watson, o hálito cheirando a canela da pasta de dente favorita dele, e manteve as mãos nas pontas da toalha, que agora pendia do pescoço de John. Primeiro, foi só um beijo leve, nada mais que um toque dos lábios. Os dois apreciaram o contato suave por um momento, e então John pressionou um pouco, forçando seus lábios contra os lábios macios de Sherlock, movimentando-os hesitantemente. Sherlock entreabriu os lábios e John deixou sua língua invadir a boca do outro, sentindo o sabor da pasta de dente mentolada e um resquício de sabor do vinho. Logo Sherlock apertava com mais força a toalha, puxando John para mais perto, enquanto sua própria língua começava uma tímida exploração da boca de John, apreciando o sabor de canela. John gemeu e puxou Sherlock mais para perto, os quadris encontrando-se, o que lhes mandou um longo arrepio espinha abaixo. O detetive soltou a toalha e enlaçou o pescoço do médico com as mãos esguias, brincando com o cabelo curto da nuca, enquanto o outro segurava com força sua cintura esguia, os dedos firmemente pressionados na pele pálida. John mordeu de leve o lábio inferior de Sherlock e rompeu o beijo, em busca de ar. Os dois apoiaram as testas e ficaram respirando pesadamente por um momento, os rostos vermelhos, as ereções pressionadas uma contra a outra. Sherlock sorria de maneira tola, o que fez John acariciar com ternura as afiladas maçãs do rosto do outro. – Wow. – Sherlock gargalhou, as mãos descendo para acariciar os ombros largos de John.

- Wow, realmente. Parece que eu andei perdendo muita diversão. – Um brilho de ciúme atravessou o olhar de John.

- Espero que não esteja pensando em nenhum tipo de experimento em relação a _isso_, senhor Holmes. – Sherlock deixou as mãos caírem até a cintura de John e descansou a testa no ombro dele, puxando-o para mais perto ainda.

- Qualquer experimento que eu tenha em mente, envolve apenas um certo Capitão do 5º Regimento de Fuzileiros de Northumberland. – John sorriu e beijou os cachos negros do detetive, aspirando o aroma tão conhecido. Os dois ficaram abraçados por alguns minutos, apenas aproveitando a sensação dos corpos abraçados, do calor compartilhado. Tudo era novo para os dois, e eles precisariam ir devagar. Mas eles sentiam ter todo o tempo do mundo.

N/A: TO BE CONTINUED IN ANOTHER FIC \o/

Yeeey, final fluffy ^^ Não teve sexo... ainda. E esperem a história do por quê o Greg gosta tanto da casa segura no Surrey.

Espero que todos os Johnlockians e Mystradians tenham apreciado esta muito, muito pequena fic. Mas outras virão, porque eu estou absolutamente fascinada pelo universo que saiu da mente maligna do Moffat e do Gatiss(imo). XD

Mesmo que a fic não tenha tido muito retorno em termos de reviews, ainda sim estou satisfeita ^^

SE tudo sair dentro do esperado, em menos de duas semanas vocês terão mais notícias do Jawn e do Lockie, e também do Greg e do My *-*

Until we meet again!

Eowin


End file.
